interpretation
by kawaiineko139
Summary: it's about a conversation between all of them..NxM 4ever!


Interpretation

**Interpretation**

5 years ago…

Natsume and I both went in different paths..

Him with his girlfriend Luna and taking the heir of their own company. While I, stays single and thought to never love again and decide to work hard. But then, one day, we both saw each other again, under a big Cherry Blossom Tree, inside the academy. The academy were all of it begins to develop our feelings for each other. At first we stare at each other, as if were both reading our minds we conversate, but not longer, we started to talk.

N: I saw her today...  
M: I saw him today...

N: It seems like it's been forever  
M: I wonder if he still cares...

N: She looks better than before...  
M: I couldn't help but stare

N: I asked her how she was  
M: I asked him about his new girlfriend

N: I'd choose her over any girl  
M: He's probably happy now

N: I couldn't look at her straight without thinking I would cry inside.  
M: He couldn't even look at me...

N: I told her I missed her...  
M: He told me he missed me...

N: I meant it...  
M: He didnt mean it...

N: I love her  
M: He loves her...

N: I held her  
M: He gave me a friendly hug...

N: Then I went home and cursed then ruka my best friend called...  
M: Then I went home and cried then hotaru my best friend went here at my house...

R: natsume, what had  
H: happened mikan?

N: I saw her  
M: I saw him

R/H: then…

N: she still smile like before.  
M: he hug me tight, hotaru

R/H: oh really huh? but why the hell are you crying natsume/ baka?

N: I lost my one and only light  
M: I lost my one and only lover and savior

R/H: calm down…I'll go out first, I'll get you a refreshment alright, be back later.

N: Sigh  
M: Sigh

H: hey, ruka, do you hear me and her talking?  
R: yeah I did, hota-chan. Did you?  
H: I'm not deaf ruka, course I heard it.  
R: sorry about that, my dear hotaru.(saying in a bit sarcastic way)  
H: that idiot friend of mine still loves that Hyuuga.  
R: same with natsume, he kept repeating the line "that stupid idiotic signature smile of hers" a hundred times already.  
H: those two are so stubborn, anyways, I'll talk to you later ruka, mikan needs me right now, I still have to calm that idiot.  
R: alright see you later then, I'll talk to natsume again.

M: I wish I can turn back those times,  
N: those stupid yet unforgettable times here in this darnn academy.

M: from the moment I came here, thru some insults and by me, developing my feelings.  
N: the way I miss those insults to her, specifically, ichigo, polka-dot, ugly even though she is damn cute,

M: I really miss that egotistic pervert.  
N: I really miss that idiotic little girl.

M: but who thought that it was him, my arch enemy, the one who always teases me about my patterns and the one who always save me when there are dangers…

N: who knew that a guy like me who has been chased by hags ever since I study here at the academy, was going to fall for a stupid-idiotic little girl with an amazing signature smile that melted me and my heart and took me out of darkness…

N/M: fall for him/her? But why him/her?

N: never mind, whatever happends, if I see her again, I'll court her, and do all the things I've never done for her when were still in the academy. And I really meant that.

M: whatever happends, failed or not, I'll love him and only him alone. No one else.

N: I love that idiotic little girl.

M: I love that pervert.

From then on, I made a letter, a letter just for him. We then started all over again, as friends, then more than that until now…

"I MAY NOW PRONOUNCE YOU, MAN AND WIFE. YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE."

Our own wedding day, were we share a sweet and passionate kiss for every one to see.

N: Mrs. Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga.. you are now my slave…

M: yeah right natsume. Hmph!

N: but you will be my one and only slave…from now on, you have to love only me. Not with ruka, or shadow gay, or that narumi bastard. You are now mine.

M: hmph…yeah whatever, my one and only husband! I love you very much.

N: I love you too..very much, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga.


End file.
